


Splash!

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gym Leader Sakura Oogami rescues a very cute swimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



Each day, no matter how many trainers arrived to challenge her, Sakura Oogami would still make the time to look out the window of her gym, and each day, the same girl could be seen swimming by.

Sakura’s pokemon gym was located on a small island off the coast of main-land Hoenn, and although she specialized in fighting-type pokemon, she found a certain enjoyment in being surrounded by the water’s calming influence.

Very soon after taking over the gym from her father did she begin to take notice of that one particular swimmer. As one might expect, a colorful variety of swimmers could be seen in the crystal-clear waters any time one cared to look, yet one in particular never failed to stand apart.

It seemed that each time she looked, Sakura noticed something new about the swimmer: the way her golden-tan skin shimmered in the afternoon sunlight, the way her damp hair clung to her round, girlish face. The girl was small, yet her arms propelled her across the water like a Butterfree in the breeze.

At times, Sakura thought of hanging out around the beach and perhaps striking up a conversation with the girl, but the onslaught of challengers never seemed to let up, such was Sakura’s renown as a fair yet challenging gym leader.

On one such busy day, right while Sakura’s Hitmonchan happened to be in the process of wiping the floor with an oddly smug Gothorita’s beruffled backside, a young boy burst through the door panting, eyes wide.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait your turn, my good man,” Sakura informed kindly, before turning her attention back to the gothic lolita currently challenging her.

“It’s-“ The boy gasped for breath, “It’s my sister! Sharpedo attack…the beach! We need help!”

That grasped the gym leader’s full attention. She now saw that he was drenched from head-to-toe, though he wasn’t dressed for swimming. His complexion and hair color were both very familiar, similar to that of the girl she watched from the window each day.

In one horrible moment, everything clicked.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone our battle! My apologies!” Sakura informed the lolita as she returned her pokemon to its ball before charging out the door, boy following close behind.

“Over there!” he shouted, pointing toward the water, where it was clear something was amiss.

On-lookers stood on the sand, pointing and gasping, some taking video on their Pokegear, as something under the water splashed and bubbled. An Azumarill, who must have belonged to the girl, peeped frantically as it bobbed a few feet away.

Without hesitation, Sakura dove in, heading straight for the turbulent area. She saw it as drew up close: A single blue fin peeking from the water.

“Please hold on!” she shouted, though the person the creature had held under the surface surely couldn’t hear.

Taking a deep breath and treading water with one arm, Sakura pulled her fist back as far as it would go, before landing an explosive punch on the Sharpedo’s nose.

The creature fled with a whimper, allowing the unconscious swimmer to surface.

Once the girl was safely back to shore, it became clear that she was thankfully unharmed, the rouge Pokemon having only grabbed onto part of her swimsuit.

Sakura cradled the girl in her arms, carrying her back to the gym, as the boy and Azumarill followed.

Upon their return, it became clear that the lolita from earlier had gotten frustrated and taken her leave. A note stuck to the door read:

_‘That girl may have been dying, but so is my career as a trainer at this rate! I’ll find another gym!_

_-Celestia Ludenburg’_

One could practically hear the unwritten ‘Hrumph!’ afterword.

Paying the note no mind, Sakura settled girl down on one of the cushioned training mats covering the gym floor , before going into the back to find a blanket for her.

“Thank you so much for saving her! I’m sure she’ll thank you too, once she wakes up. Oh, by the way, I’m Yuta Asahina, and this is my sister, Aoi.” the boy announced.

After a time, Aoi awoke, wide blue eyes blinking as she sat up.

“…Where…?”

“You were attacked by a Sharpedo, but it’s gone now. I’ve brought you back to my gym.” Sakura explained.

“This is Sakura Oogami. She’s a gym leader, Sis! She saved you!” Yuta explained.

“You did…?” the girl considered for only a moment, before leaping up and throwing her arms as far as they would reach around the taller girl. “Thank you, Sakura-chan!”

Sakura, unsure of what to do at such a sudden display of affection (though it certainly wasn’t unpleasant), patted Aoi’s back until she let go.

The siblings stayed for a cup of tea and donuts, until they both warmed up and dried off, thanking the gym leader again before heading home.

The next day, bright and early, just before the gym opened for business, a knock came at the door. It was Aoi, looking thankfully less soggy and harried than during their previous meeting.

“Sakura-chan!” the girl began the moment Sakura opened the door. “I thought maybe we could some training together this morning before you open up!” Aoi beamed up at her. "You know, to thank you for the other day and everything."

Sakura had a routine of training of by herself in the gym each morning, stretching and lifting weights alongside her pokemon. She saw no reason not to shake things up a bit by working out on the beach for once, not to mention some human company might be nice for a change (not that she didn’t love her pokemon, of course).

Sakura and Hitmonchan performed their stretches on the shore, as Aoi and Azumarill swam out as far as the eye could see, before returning, undaunted by the previous day's attack.

This same process repeated every morning, first for days, then for weeks (though Sakura hardly knew the difference, as each week felt like an hour for all the fun they had together).

As much as Sakura enjoyed her job as gym leader, the early morning sessions with Aoi were the highlight of her day. Soon, she found herself wishing that it could be possible to somehow spend even more time time with the water-type trainer. Aoi’s personality always bubbled out like the fizz left in the wake of a Dewgong’s tail. She was fun and funny, and so full of life.

One day, Sakura made a decision.

“Asahina, there’s something I’d like to ask you.” She approached the other girl one morning as Aoi and her Azumarill emerged from the waves onto the beach.

Aoi, used to her friend’s seriousness, wasn’t at all worried by the announcement. “What is it?”

She smiled eagerly, though her expression turned to one of surprise as the other girl dropped to one knee _. Marriage!? Already?_ They weren’t even dating yet, as much as Aoi would have liked to have been. However, she knew that Sakura was a busy woman with an important career, so of course Aoi didn’t wish to take up anymore of her valuable time.

“Would you do me the honor of joining my gym?” Sakura asked.

“Yes! Yes, of course! I would love that more than anything, Sakura-chan!” In a way, the offer was almost better than marriage, spending each day together doing something they both loved. Though hopefully the first option wasn't completely off the table in the future.

Though her muscle mass wasn’t quite as formidable as Sakura’s, the swimmer still gave decently bone-crushing hugs. This particular one, followed by a peck to Sakura’s cheek.

And so,  Aoi packed her bags and moved into the back room of the gym, allowing no trainer to challenge Sakura until she was beaten first. Sakura loved watching her battle, as she did it with the same zest for life as everything else she tackled. In fact, she loved everything about Aoi and of course it goes without saying that the swimmer felt the very same. Even Hitmonchan and Azumarill seemed quite taken with one-another,  each night curling up asleep together.

One other thing was for certain, the swimmer had definitely made a big splash in the gym leader's life.

 

_The end_

 


End file.
